


I'm Your Plus One

by codewordpumpkin



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codewordpumpkin/pseuds/codewordpumpkin
Summary: Liz and Ressler attend a charity gala to catch their next blacklister, but Red doesn't make it easy for them to maintain their cover as each other's date. (This is pure Lizzington. Not Keenler)





	1. Chapter 1

"According to Reddington, we'll have to attend the charity gala going on tomorrow evening," Liz said, making flitting eye contact with each member of the team before finally settling on Cooper. "One of his associates will be attending, and there's a good chance he'll be meeting with someone to talk deals for illegal shipments. That someone will be our next blacklister."

Cooper nodded. "Aram, get Keen and Ressler on the guest list. Samar, you'll be running surveillance."

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the building was grand and flashy, with marble flooring, arched ceilings, golden accents and crystal chandeliers. Politicians, celebrities, businessmen and women crowded the area in small groups and loose packs, everyone dressed to the nines.

Though she wouldn't admit this out loud, Liz was secretly grateful for the dress that Red had delivered to her doorstep. It was a deep red -  _how predictable_ \- and it clung to her curves in all the right ways, the sleeveless piece flowing down to her ankles. It was actually quite similar to the one she had worn to the Syrian embassy, but this one was more obviously... daring. The slit in the side ran up to her top thigh - dangerous territory - and the back was completely bare, with the silky fabric stopping at the beginning curve of her bottom. He had even included Louboutin stilettos and a matching clutch. 

She almost felt as if she belonged there.

It also helped that she wasn't alone. 

Her arm was linked with Ressler's. She had to admit he cleaned up well... which made her wonder why she had never felt attracted to him. He had gone from hostile coworker to loyal friend, but she just couldn't imagine themselves as a couple. If anything, he was like a brother to her. 

Nonetheless, they had to keep up with their cover.

And so, every now and then, they would lean into each other, whisper into the other's ear, laugh and smile and-

"Lizzie!"

 _Reddington_. 

* * *

**I initially intended this to be a one-shot, but now it's going to be a two-parter that's _like_ a one-shot. So, pretty much a one-shot with a commercial break. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Both heads snapped up toward the familiar voice.

"Lizzie! There you are!"

Red was dressed in a classic tux, the clothes pressed and fitted to perfection. Before Liz could react, he had untangled her arm from her partner's, and was now tugging her into a light embrace, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for the safe transportation, Donald," he said, finally turning his attention to a scowling Ressler. "Do enjoy your night - oh, and do yourself a favor and try the stuffed mushrooms. They're nothing short of exquisite." 

_What the hell was he doing?_

She leaned far enough back to look into his eyes. "What are you doing, Red?" she hissed, trying to ignore the heat of his grip on her bare waist. "We're undercover as each other's date right now."

Moving his palm to the low of her back, he pulled her in until the entire fronts of their bodies were touching. He tilted his head, smirking a lazy grin as the moss of his eyes darkened with... something. "Donald was your chauffeur. I'm your plus one, Lizzie," he whispered, leaning in until his lips brushed against her ear, his hot breath eliciting goosebumps across her flesh, "and if you need someone to get under the covers with, Elizabeth, all you have to do is ask."

As he began to slowly retreat, the lobe of her ear was fleetingly but sensually assaulted by his tongue and teeth, and it took everything in her to swallow down the moan that had threatened to escape past her parted lips. 

His eyes were heavy-lidded and knowing, brimming with both lust and amusement. 

"Now, how about a dance, my dear? I'll even let you lead this time."

* * *

**I wasn't kidding when I said this fic would be a one-shot with a commercial break! All in all very short, but hopefully sweet? Or hot ;) I'll take what I can get!**

 


End file.
